


all yours.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Desperation, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rope Bondage, Suspension, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Loki is all trussed up with nowhere to go.





	all yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: vibrators and bondage and overstimulation is really my thing! can i request a fic of grandmaster/loki with that please?

“Come on, honey,” the Grandmaster whispers, and Loki  _wails_. His hands are bound tight above his head, his bent legs tied in artful bondage that keeps him suspended above the ground, the harness supporting him and balancing his weight behind him so as to not put all the weight on his arms. The blindfold is fastened tight over his eyes, and he cannot help but desperately buck his hips to try to escape the awful  _vibration_.

The toy is fastened tight to the head of Loki’s cock, and and it’s much too powerful for Loki to stand: awful tremors are wrenching him apart from within, and he has already come  _thrice_. 

“Grandmaster,  _please_ –” Loki whimpers, and he is rewarded by fingers that slide right into the open wetness of his cunt, making him  _keen_. He tries to shift away, overstimulated and  _desperate_  with the pain, but the Grandmaster tuts at him quietly, patting his thigh.

“Just one more, baby - you can, uh, you can do one more, right?” Loki shakes his head, fervently, desperately, and he feels the way he swings in the harness, feels the Grandmaster chuckle. And yet, despite his protestations, Loki can feel the awful, inevitable coil deep in his belly, feel his muscles grow ever more tense, more taut and tight, and the tension is  _unbearable_. He ought be languid and relaxed after such pleasure already, and his body resists,  _resists_ – “I’m so proud of you,” the Grandmaster whispers, his breath hot in the shell of Loki’s ear, and it strikes him like a bolt of lightning, making him shudder and gasp. “Look at what you’re, uh, what you’re  _taking_ … And all for me. You’re my– You know you’re my favourite, right? Best thing I’ve ever seen? Best boy I’ve ever had?”

The sound punched out of Loki’s chest is  _woefully_  pathetic, and his orgasm tears through him in pleasurable agony, making him whimper and jerk in his bonds. Although his body is wracked with tumultuous tremors, his cock gives the weakest of sputters, and finally,  _finally_ , the vibrator is brought away.

Loki is oversensitive and quivering as the Grandmaster gently cuts him down, his legs like jelly, and he groans, clinging tight to the Grandmaster’s front. He doesn’t even move to remove the blindfold, stupidly trusting the Grandmaster to lead him to a seat -  _half carry him there_  - and Loki sprawls on his back, breathing heavily.

“So good,” the Grandmaster whispers, the praise warm and easy, and Loki flinches as he drags a finger over Loki’s too-sensitive, too-painful cock. “All mine, aren’t– Aren’t you, honey?”

“Yeah,” Loki mumbles, deliriously. “All yours.”  _He isn’t. He isn’t, he isn’t, he isn’t_ – It’s the right answer, it seems, because the Grandmaster curls his hand in Loki’s hair instead of playing with his cock, and Loki melts like butter under the touch. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/ask). Requests always open.


End file.
